The Seven Transitions of Dread Master Erasis
After extensive studying of the Phobis devices, Dread Master Erasis had accumulated too much power for his single body, it dared to burst from with-in. Bending and reforming Ergast's ritual of ghost binding, the Master was able to create six forms of himself, four of which representing a different aspect of his mind, one acting as a simple vessel, and lastly, one containing the entity of Erasis himself. Each part of the six-fold union has a strengths and weaknesses and each is accessed through a different ritual he preforms. Each form, minus the Entity, is stored with-in five separate Essences, hosts, bound by Erasis himself. The seventh form was foreign and contained later, and the essences released from their service. This was the only time Erasis exerted full control over House Citadel, but it too lasted only until the essences were freed. '' 'The following is a record found before such ritual.' The First Transition: Scholar The first of the six, the Scholarly Aspect focuses on silent observation, watching a battle from all sides. The silent observer, this fragment of the Master is always neutral openly, while relaying orders and info to his network, and destroying al hope of escape. However, the scholar is not very helpful in warfare, as it thinks inwards, which can lead to drastic failure. Essence:'Santificus:' A deadly in knowledge and resources, Santificus pools all abilities and powers, creating extreme forms and battle patterns. Recounting the past and writing down the present, Santificus is the only Essence who openly communicates with the other Masters, often consulting with them to create his holocrons, while convening with ancient spirits on his world of Korriban. The Second Transition: Warrior The brutal fragment, the second Warrior Aspect is master of rage and fury, channeling fear like a sword. Master of destruction, this form of Erasis has limited but still handy tactical skill, enabling him to lead forces if asked to preform a secondary role. Like the Scholar he is also not fully capable of calculating the best goals and overall strategy, which is why the warrior is built on instinct, not mindset. Essence: '''Zenosis' A ravager of bodies, Zenosis hones his strength to crush his foes, while studying the Esh-ka and their powers over the Original Six on Besalvis, allowing him to build defenses against many force attacks. He, like other members, does not have real awareness of what transpired. The Third Transition: Diplomat The passive-aggressive third fragment, the Diplomatic Aspect focuses on false neutrality, while silently relaying information and plans. This enables him to sway large forces to his side, through the Force, or the weapons at hand. Although he has extreme power of the mind, it is not tactical, it is persuasive. At the same time, This aspect is very low on defenses, as armament is very destructive to alliances. Essence: Joker A bit more laid back, Joker uses his skills of swagger and appearance to coax alliances from all, often destroying Jedi and the Rebublic in the process. Dangerous if provoked, Joker will attempt to leads foes into traps, enjoying the screams of the dying. He also was unaware he was bound. The Fourth Transition: Tactician The last of the Four Fragments, the Tactical Aspect of Erasis is the strongest, relying solely on the mind for power. Capable of calculating every strike, wields the thoughts of the Entity himself. This enables him to act as a leader or an independent, which ever one allows for more power. The greatest weakness, is that the mind must be protected, it is very weak, so frontal assault is out of question. Essence X'aan: An agent of a dying Empire, X'aan watches the Fleet, calculating death's and "accidental" mishaps. Always knowledgeable of his surroundings, X'aan will set traps for friends and foes alike, always coming on top. The Fifth Transition: Vessel A Body separate from the Four Fragments, The Fifth Transition has one simple purpose, to serve as a link between the Entity of Erasis and his powers, channeling them through the Vessel to host Erasis' body. It has limited use of the Fragments' abilities, but rather is the middle way between all forms. It is worthy to note the Master MUST be in this form to transition into form six. Essence: Alesis The ultimate servant, Alesis is extremely dangerous, and should not be trifled with. Making his residence the Dark Temple, He draws from the Core of Phobis Device buried there. Involuntarily bound and blood-relative of Erasis, he has mastered the arts of the shadows, preparing for the day to express his own power. The Sixth Transition: Dread Master The last and strongest Transition unlocks by Form Five preforming a ritual. It summons the Essences' powers into the Vessel's body, complete controlling it, bringing Erasis entity with them. He than manifests, summoning the traditional gear of the Masters, and often relearning the abilities of Tyrans. When the ritual is complete, all will fall. The Ritual of Essences/The Seventh Transition: The Entity. This structure had worked until abruptly, Erasis was taken over by an entity of sorts. he summoned his forces, among them most notably Dread Commander Kataret, and sent them to track down and defeat each entity, allowing him to harness their energy. They did so, defeating Alesis last, and becoming the first outside of the family to do so. Erasis used this